Just Once
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: One night with Damon Salvatore leads to a pregnant Elena.
1. We Did What?

One night of passion leads with Damon Salvatore leads to a pregnant Elena.

P.S. Elena is 19 in this story, and graduated from high school.

This is a story that you voted for on my profile! Check out my profile for more stories to vote on.

* * *

Just Once

Chapter One: We Did What?

Elena woke up to the bright sunlight in her eyes. Her head was pounding and she couldn't open her eyes.

Elena tried to move but then she realized that there was a body wrapped around hers. Spooning her. She then soon became of the fact that she was completely naked. Apparently so was the guy behind her.

Elena groaned and the hand that was draped over her stomach moved away and then there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Well I'd be damned." Elena knew the voice immediately as she attempted and finally succeeded opening her eyes.

"Damon?!" Elena said as she wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Good morning to you too." Damon said remembering last night's events.

"Oh shit." Elena said as she turned to Damon with the blanket held close to her body.

"I'm guessing you remembered." Damon asked as he put his hand behind his head and leaned against his headboard.

Elena didn't respond she just sat there in shock.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Damon said as she rubbed her shoulders.

The thing was it wasn't bad it was phenomenal. Damon had rocked her world so hard she begged for more.

"It was a mistake. We were drunk and I barely remember anything." Elena stated.

"It may have been a mistake and maybe we were drunk but you remember everything. I rocked you so hard Elena." Damon said as he pulled her to his chest.

Elena struggled against him and said, "Damon, what is Stefan going to say?"

Damon let her go and said, "You mean your ex-boyfriend that you broke up with on graduation day who is clearly not over you?"

"That would be the one." Elena said scanning the room for any piece of her clothing on the floor.

She spotted her black girl boxers and grabbed them and pulled them on under the sheet.

"What's he going to do about it? We had sex. He'll get over it!" Damon said as Elena searched around for her bra.

"I don't know, but he won't be pleased." Elena said still not finding it.

"Looking for this?" Damon asked as he held up her bra just out of her reach.

"Yes." Elena said as she tried to snatch it from Damon.

Damon pulled it back when she tried to snatch it away from him.

"Not so fast. What do I get out of it?" Damon asked as he held it away from her.

"Me not staking you?" Elena stated. Damon's face dropped for a moment and Elena took that as her chance to grab her bra from his hand.

Elena put the bra on and Damon pouted.

"Stop pouting." Elena said as she got out of Damon's bed and picked up her clothes.

"I want to pout." Damon said as Elena slipped on her jeans and t-shirt from last night.

"Is Stefan in the house?" Elena asked as she quickly combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Just left to hunt bunnies." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena just huffed and walked out of Damon's room. Damon sat there for a moment before he heard the door slam downstairs. Damon laughed and got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_Elena walked home remembering exactly what had happened last night._

"_Come on Elena loosen up!" Damon said as he danced around the boarding house living room with a glass of scotch. _

"_You can't be serious. Bonnie hates me and all you can think of is dancing and drinking." Elena snapped. _

"_And a few other things." Damon said with a smirk. _

"_Damon!" Elena said as she sat on the couch. _

_Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to Elena and picked her up of the couch and forced her to dance. _

_Elena wasn't really into it until she got a few shots of liquor down. She then started dancing with Damon. _

_Damon danced his way up the stairs with her. Elena didn't realize that she was in his room until the back of her knees hit his bed. _

"_No. Not a chance Damon." Elena said as pushed him away. _

"_Just keep drinking and we'll see what you say." Damon said as he passed her drink after drink after drink. _

_Soon Elena was too wasted to stand and Damon appeared to be the same way. _

_Elena fell back onto Damon's bed with him on top of her. She was giggling uncontrollably as Damon placed drunken kisses on her jaw and neck. _

"_Damon…" Elena moaned as she unbuttoned his shirt. _

_Damon smirked down at her and soon there was nothing left but discarded clothes and two naked bodies rolling around. _

_At one point they ended up in Damon's bathtub._

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and finally reached her house. She rushed inside and the first thing she did was have a shower.

She let the hot water rinse away the scent of Damon but it wasn't so successful in washing away thoughts of him.

She finished up quickly when her thoughts started getting a little too steamy for her liking and the steam was not helping.

She wrapped a towel around her body and hair and walked into her bedroom.

She walked to her bedroom and saw a single rose and a note on her bed.

She walked up to it and read the note that was attached.

_**Elena, **_

_**Last night was great but now I'm leaving. Be back in five weeks. **_

_**P.S. Don't try to convince yourself that last night didn't rock your world. Now go and write about me in that little diary of yours. **_

_**- Damon. **_

Elena huffed but placed the note in her dresser and placed the rose on top of the dresser and got ready for her day. Though it wouldn't be much of one. Damon wouldn't leave her mind for three seconds.

* * *

Damon was leaving for Italy. He was in the mood for some Italian Blood and pasta.

But his thoughts were all focused on Elena and the amazing night they had just shared.

Damon smirked as he settled in his car and drove off to the airport.

In five weeks time he would have his way with Elena yet again.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later. **

_Dear Diary: _

_It has been two weeks since I've seen or heard from Damon. He is off somewhere probably sucking some poor girl dry. _

_I haven't stopped thinking about him for more than five seconds. His eyes invade my mind the most. What am I doing? I really should write about something else. _

_Stefan and I broke up about a month ago and he's still not over me. Just today he tried to come and see what was wrong. I just wanted to tell him about Damon and I. Damn! I thought about him again. _

_New topic, change the subject!_

_Bonnie and I are still fighting. She still blames Stefan for her Grams death. I feel so bad. Speaking of feeling bad…_

_I've been feeling really off lately. I keep throwing up and getting cramps. Maybe I should see a doctor. Yea, that's what I'll do today. Go see a doctor, get my mind off of you know who._

_-Elena._

Elena stopped writing and grabbed her keys from her dresser where a single rose stood in a vase of glass. It had been three weeks and it hadn't crippled yet. Although Elena wished it would it just reminded her more.

Elena walked down the stairs and called, "I'm going to the doctor. I'll be back soon."

There wasn't a response so Elena just walked outside to her car and within a few minutes she was at the doctor's office sitting and waiting for her name to be called.

* * *

It had been a long three weeks. He couldn't stand it. The plan was for him to dominate her mind not the other way around!

Elena was always in his thoughts. He was pushing away fresh blood from pretty girls because she wouldn't leave his mind alone.

Damon was freaking out. Maybe he should go back early. See her, surprise her and make her swoon over him.

He thought over this and decided that it would be giving into her and he would be the one draped over her.

Damon sighed and took his ninth shot in the past ten minutes.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert?" The nurse called.

Elena stood up and walked up to the nurse.

"Follow me." She simply said as she walked into an examination room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as she walked out.

Elena nodded and twiddled with her thumbs as she took in the room. A few pictures of the digestive system, a sink, some cotton swabs, Popsicle sticks, and soap.

Elena sat back and got a huge cramp. Just as it passed the doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Gilbert. What brings you to my office today?" He asked.

"Cramps, and constant vomiting." Elena simply said.

The doctor nodded as if he knew what was wrong with her and passed her a cup.

"I'll need a few tests." Elena nodded knowing what she had to do.

She walked in and out of the washroom and the doctor took it and told her to wait in the waiting room for a moment as he examined it.

Elena sighed and waited for a good hour before he finally came out and said, "Elena I have some good news, or bad news. Which ever way you take it I guess."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked a little worried.

"Well, you're three weeks pregnant." The doctor said.

Elena's face dropped and he weakly smiled and said, "Congratulations."

Elena nodded, thanked the doctor and walked out of the clinic with tears in her eyes. So much for not thinking about Damon.

* * *

Damon had just turned down his 12th girl today. His mind kept running off to Elena.

Maybe just a call, one call. Just to see how she is doing. What if there is a vampire overload in the town?

Damon nodded to himself and tipped the waiter before rushing back to the hotel room and dialing Elena's number.

It rang twice until he heard Elena's voice.

"Hello?" Elena asked.

"Hey kitten, miss me?" Damon asked cockily.

"Not really!" Elena said as she hung up the phone.

Damon frowned at the phone. What was with her? One more call.

Only 1 ring passed until someone else picked up the phone.

"Hey." Jeremy's voice chimed in.

"Hey Jeremy, where's Elena?"

"She actually just left."

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked with a frown.

"Pharmacy. She's been under the weather for a few weeks now." Jeremy said.

"Oh ok, thanks Jeremy." Damon said as he hung up the phone and sat on the couch in his room.

* * *

Elena had gone to the pharmacy to grab some Advil to calm her headache. Damon had called to talk to her and she just hung up the phone. She did not want to deal with Damon right now.

She was nineteen and having a baby, with a vampire.

Elena remembered back to Georgia when he told her vampire's couldn't procreate. Well he'll have quite the surprise when he comes back and finds out he's a daddy-to-be.

Elena grabbed the Advil and walked outside of the pharmacy to see Caroline going into the Second Cup beside it.

"Elena, hey!" Caroline said.

Elena waved and walked over to Caroline. "Hey." She simply replied.

Caroline's smile disappeared when she saw Elena looking a little paler than usual. "Are you ok?"

"No." Elena said, "I have a lot of things to worry about right now."

"Well since Bonnie won't say 10 words to you at a time, come in with me and relax. You look like you need it."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Elena said as she walked in with Caroline.

Caroline smiled and walked in with Elena. They ordered and Elena only grabbed a bottle of water.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Um, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Elena said.

"I won't." Caroline said.

Elena glared at Caroline. "I promise. Please tell me, I want to be a good friend."

"You can't get mad either." Elena said.

"I won't, please tell me."

"Three weeks ago I slept with Damon." Elena simply said.

"With Damon? Are you insane?"

"Easy, and I was a little wasted." Elena said.

"Well what else happened?"

"I left in the morning and I haven't seen him since. He went on vacation or something."

"Not what I meant. I've known you since kindergarten, there is something else on your mind."

"I saw the doctor this morning since I've been sick ever since."

"And?"

"I'm going to be a mom." Elena said as she buried her face in her hands.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Doctor confirmed it this morning." Elena said with a frown.

"Does Damon know?" Caroline said not knowing what to do with the news.

"No, he called today but I really didn't want to talk to him. When he comes back he can find out." Elena said.

"I may not like Damon, at all, but he at least talk to him." Caroline said as she got up from the table.

Elena stood up and she tilted her head to Caroline. "When did you become the one to come for advice?"

"I told you I wanted to be a friend." Elena smiled at Caroline and then they parted their own ways.

Elena walked home and when she arrived Jeremy called from the kitchen. "Some one called for you!"

"Thanks." Elena simply said as she picked up the phone. There was even a missed call. Elena called voicemail and listened to it.

"Elena, It's Damon. I'll be back at three. What's wrong? I heard you were sick, but what did I do to make you angry?"

Elena looked over to the clock to see 2:45. Damon would be there in fifteen minutes. How was she supposed to tell him?

* * *

Five minutes passed and Jeremy went upstairs and there was a knock on the door.

Elena thought it was Damon until the door opened and Stefan's voice called out.

"I'm in here." Elena called from the living room.

Stefan walked in and said, "Hey."

"Hey." She said with a frown.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

Elena couldn't really tell Stefan that she was pregnant with his brother's baby.

"Yea, I'm fine." Elena said with a smile.

"I just came to see if you wanted to get something to eat." Stefan said with a smile.

"I think I'm just going to stay home today. But thanks. Maybe next time."

Stefan frowned a little and he nodded before leaving. Elena looked up to the clock and it read 5 to 3. Elena sighed and laid down on the couch facing the ceiling.

She eventually closed her eyes and then she felt sudden pressure on top of her and shot her eyes open.

"Hey kitten." Damon said as Elena panicked about him being like this.

"Get off of me." Elena said as she tried to push him off.

"Nope." Damon said a little playfully.

"No really Damon get off of me, I'm serious." Elena said with panic in her eyes.

Damon got off of her when she saw this and said, "What's wrong? You're panicking?"

Elena didn't respond she just sat there with a frown.

"Did I do something? Did Stefan do something?"

"Remember three weeks ago?" Elena managed to get out.

"Well that's a loaded question." Damon said with a smirk.

"Seriously Damon, we have a little bit of a problem." Elena said.

"What kind of problem? You can't even go ten minutes without even thinking about me? You want me? You realized that you love me?" Damon said with a laugh.

Elena stood up and snapped. "I'm trying to freaking tell you that I'm pregnant with your child and you can't take anything seriously. Just go home!"

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Damon's face had dropped. He decided not to piss off Elena anymore so he walked out the door with his jaw open and probably really pale.

He walked into the boarding house to see Stefan sitting on the couch reading a book. Damon's mouth was still open and he still probably looked shocked.

"Welcome back." Stefan said with a hint of sarcasm.

Damon didn't respond. He just walked up the stairs and sat on his bed and thought over what had just happened.

He pissed off Elena.

He found out Elena was pregnant.

It was his.

Damon sat back and Stefan came up the stairs. "You ok?"

"Mind your own business." Damon snapped.

Stefan frowned and walked back downstairs.

Now Damon had to make a decision. Help Elena with the child or run?

* * *

Hop you enjoyed it! Thanks for voting for this story on my profile!

Review!

_How did you feel about the sensitive Caroline?_

_How do you think Elena's feels about Damon not taking it seriously?_

_What about Damon's thoughts?_

_Is he going to run or raise the child with Elena? _

-Taylor


	2. Damon Decides

I love writing this story! It makes me so happy! So I had amazing reviewers! Can we get to 30?

* * *

Just Once

Chapter Two: Damon Decides

What was a guy to do? He had finally seduced the girl of his dreams only to find out that vampire can procreate.

He could either become a father to this child or leave Mystic Falls and never look back.

Damon came to a final conclusion on what to do. He had to tell Elena his final decision.

He walked down the stairs and out the door ignoring Stefan's constant asking about what was going on as he ran to Elena's house.

* * *

_Pregnant. I'm freaking pregnant! _

_Damon got me pregnant and he wouldn't even act seriously for two minutes while I tell him. I bet he's already fled Mystic Falls and is never coming back. _

_Maybe I should just give up on it. Have an abortion; Damon can't possibly want to keep it. Just save myself time and money. I won't be able to handle the child if Damon doesn't want to help. I want to keep this child so badly. _

_That Dear Diary is what happened in the past hour or so. _

_-Elena. _

Elena stopped writing and placed her diary to the side. It may be only be 3:30 in the afternoon but she needed some sleep.

She let a few tears leak out before she drifted off.

She barley managed a few minutes of sleep until there was a knock at her window.

She opened her window to Damon sitting there. "Can I come in?"

Elena nodded and Damon hopped into the bedroom and smiled at her.

Elena gave a weak smile to him and walked back to her bed.

"Elena." Damon said.

"Damon." Elena said as she sat down on her bed and placed her diary to the side.

"How long have you known?" Damon asked pacing around her room.

"A few hours." Elena simply said.

Damon nodded and sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

Elena looked at him weird when he started rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"I want to be apart of this." Damon simply said as he placed his free hand on her stomach.

Elena looked over to Damon and cocked her head.

"I'm serious." Damon said as he grabbed her hand with both of his.

"It'll ruin you reputation of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor." Elena said with a smile.

"I don't care. I'm going to have this baby with you." Damon said.

Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around Damon. "Thank you." She whispered as she held him tight.

Damon smiled knowing this wouldn't be easy but he wanted to do it. He never had the chance to grow up, and this was his chance.

Elena pulled back from Damon and smiled. Damon gave her arm and rub and looked around her room.

"Who else knows?" Damon asked.

"Caroline." Elena simply said.

"That's it?"

Elena nodded in response.

"So when do you want to leave?" Damon asked as he got up from the bed and walked around.

"What?" Elena asked as she also got up.

"You're moving in with me, just incase something happens."

"I can't. That's asking a little too much of you."

"I told you I'm going to be apart of it. You can either sleep in my room, Stefan's room or the guest room."

"Damon…"

"Don't fight about it Elena. You're moving in." Damon said.

Elena sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to win with Damon.

* * *

Stefan was walking around the boarding house looking for something to do. But his mind wouldn't get off how odd Damon and Elena were acting today.

Elena usually always went for lunch and Damon always makes some sarcastic remark. Something was wrong.

Stefan grabbed a book and sat down on the couch and finally calmed himself down for about nine seconds until the door opened.

"Damon?" Stefan called from the parlor.

"Can I help you?" Damon called as he placed a suitcase on the floor and the door shut.

"Just checking to see who it was." He called.

"Whatever." He called back.

Then Stefan heard some talking. He listened in carefully but he couldn't make out the female voice over the stomping going up the stairs.

Stefan rolled his eyes and continued listening to the conversation upstairs.

"The guest room?" Damon asked with a pout.

"Yes the guest room." Elena said with a laugh.

"Well I'm just across the hall." Damon said with a wink.

"Nice try." She said with a laugh.

Damon gave her a cheesy smile and laughed.

Stefan walked up the stairs and saw Elena and Damon laughing in the guest room.

"Hey guys." Stefan said a little concerned.

"Hi." Elena said with a warm smile.

"What are you doing?"

"She's moving in." Damon said with a duh tone as Elena grabbed the suitcase and moved it.

Damon jumped up and said, "No, you can't do that."

"Ok, mom." Elena said as Damon placed the suitcase on the bed for her.

"Is there something wrong?" Stefan asked after witnessing the suitcase incident.

Elena and Damon looked over to Stefan and Damon smirked, "You'll find out."

Stefan frowned as Elena jabbed him in the stomach. "He has to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" Stefan said.

Damon looked at Elena and said, "You want to tell him?"

"I'm pregnant." Elena simply said as she grabbed some hangers from the closet.

Stefan's face dropped and he went pale. "Shouldn't you be moving in with the father?"

"I am." Elena said a little quieter.

"Apparently we can procreate." Damon said with a smirk.

"He's the father?" Stefan said breathlessly.

Elena just nodded and Stefan's face dropped.

"We weren't together, you were gone and I was drunk." Elena said.

"You two were drunk?"

"Is that surprising?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"For Elena yes. I still love you Elena. I would be a much better father!" Stefan said while glaring at Damon.

"Whoa, this is my kid Stefan. I am not going to let you take it. You're still apart of this. You're Uncle Stefan." Damon said with a growl.

"Let's leave it up to Elena. I personally think you can't handle it." Stefan said as he walked up to Damon almost hissing.

Both guys turned to Elena and she frowned. "Stefan, you have to understand that Damon's the father. He wants to be apart of it and I trust him to go through with it."

Stefan's face dropped and Elena walked up to him and said, "I broke up with you for a reason. I love you Stefan but I'm no longer _in _love with you."

Stefan frowned and nodded. "If Damon flakes out, I'll still be around." Then he walked out of the door.

Damon tried to lunge for Stefan but Elena stopped him. "Damon calm down!" She begged.

Damon calmed down knowing that Elena wouldn't let go of him and he would hurt her and the baby.

"He pissed me off." Damon muttered and then turned to Elena and she wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to run, I promise." Damon whispered into her hair.

"I know." She said with a smile.

They just stood there in each other's arms until Elena pulled back. "I have to tell Jenna and everyone, see what their reaction is."

"Want me to come?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't think that would really help the situation." Elena said.

"Call me if anything happens, I don't want anything to happen to my little Damon Jr." He said as he placed a hand on Elena's stomach.

Elena laughed and said, "We are not naming it Damon Jr."

"Well since we haven't picked, it'll be Damon Jr. until then." He said with a smirk.

"See you later." She laughed as she walked out of her new room.

Damon smirked knowing this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

"What's wrong Elena?" Jenna asked as Elena walked inside.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Elena said just as Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

"Promise I won't get angry." Jenna said with a smile.

"I made a mistake. I got really hammered about three weeks ago."

Jenna nodded for her to continue as Jeremy grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

"And I was with Damon…" She let her sentence trail of to see if Jenna would catch on.

"Elena. You're pregnant?" Jenna asked as her eyes bulged.

Jeremy dropped his sandwich and he looked over to Elena. Elena smiled weakly and said, "Yea."

Jenna nodded and sat back in the chair she had just sat down in. "Are you ready for this? I technically can't control you anymore. You don't live with me and you're legally obligated to do what you want."

"Yes, Damon said he wants to help. Even Stefan's willing, I'll have a lot of help."

"If you need anything I'll be right here." Jenna said.

"Thanks Jenna." Then Elena turned to Jeremy. "You ok?"

"I'm going to be an uncle." Jeremy stopped for a minute. "Awesome!" He said as he grabbed Elena and put her in a huge hug.

"Ok Jeremy, you're going to squeeze it out of me." Elena said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry." Jeremy said as he backed off of her.

"I have to go. I have about three more people to tell." Elena said with a smile.

Elena and Jenna said their goodbyes and Elena walked out the door. Next stop was either to see Bonnie or Matt.

Maybe she should call Bonnie before visiting.

She pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts list until she finally saw it.

_Ring, ring, _Elena was now freaking out that she wasn't going to answer but she finally replied on the final ring.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie can I talk to you?"

"Elena I told you to let me go." Bonnie said emotionlessly.

"I really need to speak to you. It's important." Elena said.

"Tell me." Bonnie said.

"It's more of something I have to tell you in person, where are you?"

"Meet me at the grill in 5." She said as she hung up the phone.

Elena frowned as she got into her car and drove to the grill.

* * *

Damon was walking around the house looking around to see if there were enough rooms in the house for a kid.

There were only three rooms. His, Stefan and now Elena's. He was confused, what was a guy to do? Buy a new house?

Then it hit him; he would get someone to build him the perfect house for himself, Elena and Damon Jr.

He smirked at the Damon Jr. bit and picked up his phone.

Time to find a contractor.

* * *

Elena arrived at the grill to see Bonnie and Matt sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Hey." Elena said as she walked up to them.

Matt gazed up to Elena and smiled. "Hi."

"I am so glad that you're both here."

"Can we make it quick? I have a hair appointment in 10 minutes." Bonnie glared.

"I know you're upset but just listen to me. I'm pregnant." Elena said trying to just get in and out, especially with Bonnie blaming Damon for her grams death.

Bonnie stopped glaring and her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Elena repeated and then looked at the absolutely shocked expression on Matt's face.

"Congratulations for you and Stefan." Matt said with a frown.

Elena didn't say anything and Bonnie returned to her glare. "You have to be kidding me. It's not Stefan."

Matt's eyes shot open and he murmured something to himself.

"Stefan and I broke up about a month ago and while he was out I got really drunk, with Damon." Elena said wondering what Bonnie would say.

"Congrats I guess. I have a hair appointment." Bonnie said as she walked out of the Grill.

Matt looked back to Elena and frowned. "Damn Elena, looks like you have a huge mistake to handle."

"I know." She simply said as she grabbed her phone.

"I don't know what's happening between you and Bonnie and it's none of my business but she really doesn't seem pleased with you." Matt stated.

"It's been hard." Elena said to Matt as Caroline walked and sat where Bonnie was previously sitting.

"Did you tell him?" Caroline mouthed.

Elena nodded and looked at the both of them and said, "I have to go, and I'll be seeing you."

Elena walked out of the grill and into Bonnie and she instantly started yelling.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

* * *

_**Ok, hope you like the update! Review please! **_

_**-Taylor**_


	3. Having Issues

TA-DA! I now present you with Chapter Three! YAY!

Just Once

Chapter Three: Having Issues. 

"What?" Elena asked as her friend practically yelled at her on the street after she made it clear that she had a hair appointment.

"Damon's baby? I would have been a little ok if it was Stefan's but of all people it's Damon's." Bonnie scowled.

"Stefan and I aren't even together and Damon told me that he wants to be apart of everything."

"I don't care! Damon has some serious issues. Just know that I won't be as supportive." Bonnie yelled before walking off.

Elena was left alone as Bonnie walked off from her and towards the parking lot. Elena frowned and started off towards the boarding house nearing tears.

When she arrived she quickly wiped them away and walked into some guy leaving the house with a briefcase.

"What was that about?" She asked as the man closed the door.

"Oh, yeah, him. I just got someone to build us a brand new house suitable for Damon Jr."

"Why?" Elena asked a little worried about Damon's new attitude.

"I told you I was going to be apart of this. I'm just doing what I can." Damon said as he walked from the kitchen and to Elena.

"You seem really out of character."

"We're having a child Elena. I need to change for this baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't change too much." Elena whispered as she hugged him back.

Months had passed by and Elena was growing bigger everyday. The baby was due in about 2 weeks and Damon was constantly preparing and it was freaking Elena out a little bit.

"Calm down Damon, today we go and find out what were having and then you can stop freaking out about names." Elena said as she laid her head on Damon's chest.

"I'm not freaking out. But I just don't want it to be named Albert or Gertrude." Damon said as he placed his hands on her baby belly.

"It won't have those names, I promise." Elena said as she relaxed into his grip.

"We should think of names now." He said as he rubbed her belly and relaxed.

"Henry?" Elena shot.

"No, how about Stella?" Damon suggested.

"Nah, what about Chad?"

"Chad? Hmm, I like Chad, but not as much as Damon Jr."

"So Chad for a boy." Elena said ignoring the comment about Damon Jr.

"Sure, how about Matilda for a girl." Elena said.

"Hmm, how about Midnight?" Damon suggested.

Elena thought this one over; it sounded very morbid but kind of liked it. "Midnight." Elena said tasting the word. "I think we have a girls name."

"Excellent. That wasn't as painful as I thought." Damon laughed.

Elena smiled at him as Stefan walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Stefan said as he sat on the couch beside them.

"Hey." They both replied as Stefan took out a book.

It was quiet again until Damon and Elena both had an amazed look on their faces. "Did you?" Elena ran her sentence off and Stefan looked up.

"I felt it." Damon said with a smile.

"That was the first time it's kicked!" Elena exclaimed happily.

"It kicked?" Stefan said.

Elena nodded her head with a smile then she looked over to the clock and said, "We have to go."

"Where to?" Stefan asked.

"Getting the sex of the baby." Elena said with a smile.

"Have fun." Stefan said as Elena got up and walked to the keys on the counter but Damon sped in front of him and said, "I drive."

Elena pouted and Damon laughed. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine." Elena said as they walked out the door leaving Stefan reading his book.

Stefan frowned and opened a book from under the couch. It was brown leather book with empty pages. Stefan grabbed a pen from underneath as well and looked to the last entry.

_Elena's having a baby; but not anyone's baby, Damon's baby. Out of everyone in this world she had to have a baby with Damon? It should be me taking her shopping, going for needles and planning a life together. Not Damon. Why does everything have to be so hard for me? Damon just smirks and gets whatever he wants and I have to work for everything just to be pushed down to the ground. _

Stefan read over the words. He had written that a few weeks after finding out about the pregnancy. He was so furious at everything, but he was slowly beginning to accept the fact. He was going to be the best uncle ever.

_I've accepted the fact that Elena is having Damon's child. I'm looking forward to the birth. I'm going to be around for a long time as its Uncle Stefan. He or she can come visit me while his mom and dad are out of town. I heard about Damon's plans to move to a house more suitable for children, he's really become quite concerned about everything for it. I think that no matter what Damon says, he already loves it. I'm still a little jealous of seeing Damon with Elena constantly but I guess I have to get used to it. Bonnie and this Harper vampire that tried to help me started going out, although she doesn't come around very often. She never talks to Elena or Damon but she talks to me a little. I think she's still holding the death of her grams against Damon and now that Elena's very much involved with Damon she holds it against her too. I was going to try with her but too late I guess. Maybe I'll try my luck on someone else?_

Stefan stopped writing and looked to the pen and frowned.

Elena felt really uncomfortable with this gooey clear stuff on her stomach. It was cold, wet and it tickled a little. Damon was out in the waiting room waiting for her as the nurse rubbed her belly with something as far as Elena was concerned.

"Ok Elena, here we have the feet." The nurse said as she pointed to the monitor. Then she paused and the nurse looked closer.

"Do you want the sex of the babies?" The nurse asked.

"Babies?" Elena asked.

"Yup there are two of them." The nurse said with a smile.

Elena smiled and said, "Yes please."

The nurse looked around and then back to Elena and said, "One of each."

Elena smiled and said, "A boy and a girl?"

"Congrats." The nurse said as she turned off the machine and started cleaning off her stomach.

Elena smiled knowing that Damon probably heard all of it so it wouldn't be such a surprise to him. She frowned at the thought but when the nurse was done she threw on her clothes and walked back to Damon.

"Did you hear all of that?" Elena asked as Damon stood in front of her.

"No, some idiot left the tap on in the bathroom so I couldn't hear a thing." Damon pouted. "So what is it?"

"Chad's going to have a lot of fun…" Elena trailed off and looked at Damon's face. He looked so happy. He hugged Elena softly and smiled at her and then she said, "He's going to have fun with Midnight."

Damon's face dropped for a minute until he smiled. "Twins?"

Elena nodded and this time Damon gave her a huge hug still be cautious.

"Midnight and Chad." Damon said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Elena replied as they walked out of the doctor's office and into the car.

"Looks like we don't have a playroom anymore." Damon said as he started the car.

"What?" Elena asked.

"There was a playroom in the house but we need to room for one of them."

Elena chuckled and said, "Maybe we should've figured out the number and sexes a few months ago and not wait until two weeks until the due date."

"Well the house is technically ready to live in tomorrow, so too late I guess." Damon said with a smile.

"Yup." Elena said as they arrived at the boarding house.

Damon helped Elena into the house and to the living room as he grabbed paper and pen.

"What are you doing now?" Elena asked shaking her head.

"What type of furniture do you want in the house? I was thinking a modern theme, except the kids rooms." Damon said casually.

"I like the modern theme." Elena said thinking about the black and white furniture. "With a splash of dark purple!" She added.

Damon laughed. "With a splash of dark purple." He said as he wrote it down.

"Midnight's room should be a light purple." Elena said.

"And Chad's should be red." Damon said with a smile.

Elena nodded and Damon stood up. "I'm going to order this stuff. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok." She said as Damon walked out of the house. Elena sat there with a lot of thinking to do.

Her and Damon were just going to be raising the kids and then what, part their separate ways? They technically weren't together, although everyone thought they were. The worst part was that Damon was acting so differently because of the babies and it was making her fall in love with him faster. The truth was that she even was starting to love Damon when he was his normal self. She was so screwed.

Damon walked out of the house and ran to the nearest and most expensive furniture store in the whole town.

"Hello sir." The man said as he entered.

"Hello." Damon said, as he looked gazed through the store quite quickly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

Damon usually didn't get help but he needed it done and ready to go quickly. "Um, yes I need a whole house full of furniture, modern with a splash of purple and for children's rooms."

Damon could practically see the man's eyes light up with money signs and he quickly led him off.

He showed him through all the modern stuff and children's rooms. "So when's the misses due?" The man asked.

"She's just a friend, and in about two weeks." Damon said.

"Why are you here for a friend, shouldn't the father be doing it?" The man asked.

"I am the father." Damon said as he sat down in his office and picked out most of the modern furniture.

"Ok, so your total will come to 1 million 2 hundred and 9 hundred dollars." The man said with a smile.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "If you can have everything delivered to the house tomorrow I'll give you 2 million."

"Done." The man said as Damon wrote up a check.

Damon left the store and frowned. When he asked when his wife was giving birth it made him a little upset. They weren't even dating. What would they tell the kids? "Oh your mother and I are just friends?" Damon frowned. Maybe it was time to take the next step with Elena. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago , but maybe now was the correct time to bring it up.

Stefan walked into the living room and saw Elena watching TV.

"So? How'd it go?" He asked.

"Twins." Elena said with a smile.

"Twins." Stefan repeated.

"A boy and a girl."

"Have you picked names yet?" Stefan asked as he sat next to her.

"Chad and Midnight is what we agreed on."

"Midnight was Damon's wasn't it?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"Yup." She laughed as Damon walked in.

"The stuff is going to be delivered tomorrow." Damon said as he walked into the living room as Stefan looked at him and walked away from the room. He was getting really uncomfortable every time that he was in the same room with Elena. Stefan had some serious issues, Damon thought as he took Stefan's seat.

"I'm going hunting." Stefan yelled as he shut the door.

Damon looked over to Elena frowning.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Stuff needs to change." Damon said as Elena's face dropped.

_**Ok, I know that was a suck cliffhanger but just enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Review!**_


	4. Change

Ok, this story is really for the pregnancy, it's more to see how Damon would do with babies!

Just Once 

Part Four: Change 

"Change?" Elena asked a little nervous. Things hadn't changed in a little while and it was nice, but was he getting cold feet?

"Yeah, it's about us and the babies." Damon said.

Elena frowned and said, "Are you getting cold feet? Because I can't do this without you."

Damon frowned at her and sat down on the couch next to her. "No, no I'm still doing this, but it's about what we're going to tell the kids."

Elena realized what he was saying; she had been thinking the same a few minutes ago. "I was thinking about that earlier too, I just don't know where we stand to tell you the truth."

Damon nodded, "Well where do we want to be?" Elena sighed not knowing the answer to the question. "Maybe we should just start off where we left off?"

"The hot monkey sex part? I don't think that was a relationship starter." Damon smirked trying to lighten to mood.

"You know what I mean." Elena laughed.

"So you want to be together?" Damon asked confirming.

"If it's what you want." Elena said.

"Great." Damon said glad to get that over with. He hated the admitting of feelings crap and by the sound of Elena's relief so did she.

Damon looked over to the clock and saw how late it was starting to get. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Is that a question?" Elena asked playfully.

"Is that an answer?' Damon retorted. Elena giggled and nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter." Elena said as she adjusted herself to lie on the couch.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Damon smirked.

"Ok." Elena said as Stefan walked in with someone.

"Anyone home?" Stefan called.

"Yeah." Elena called from the living room and put a hand up to wave him over.

"Elena?" The girl asked as Stefan walked her into the living room. Elena adjusted herself to sit up and looked over at the blonde. "Amber?"

"Hey." She said as Damon walked in with a mug and a sandwich. "Thanks." She said as Damon passed her the food and he sat down next to her with his mug.

"How've you been?" Elena asked.

"Great actually. I got accepted into that Miss Mystic Falls contest." She said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that. I was supposed to enter this year, but I think I have enough stuff going on." Elena laughed.

"Just wait until they come out, then we are going to be exhausted." Damon laughed.

Amber looked over to him and then back to Stefan, "Who's that?"

"Damon, my brother." He replied looking over to Damon.

"Yes that would be me evil and horrible or in Elena's words a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Damon smirked over to Elena.

"I haven't called you that in so long." Elena said with a frown.

Amber smiled and Stefan looked over to her. "You want to go upstairs?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Damon and Elena watched Amber and Stefan go up the stairs and when they heard the door close Damon smirked.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I hope she knows that she's not getting laid." Damon laughed.

Elena chuckled a little and slapped Damon. "Be niiii-" Elena's eyes shot open and she gulped. Damon's playful face dropped and he looked at her. "You ok?"

Elena shook her head. Damon was stuck at what to do. The babies weren't due for two weeks. Elena then took a breath and looked at Damon.

"I'm fine." Elena said getting over the sharp pain in her stomach.

"You didn't seem fine." Damon said.

"It's just some cramps. I'll be fine." Elena said as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed." Elena simply said as she climbed the stairs. "Good night." Damon smiled as she left. When she was out of sight he could still feel his panic. He hated the waiting and suspense. Why couldn't she just pop them out and be done with it?

Damon frowned and then heard a knock on the door. Damon stood up and walked to it. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore?"

"That'd be me." He plastered on a fake smile.

"We have your stuff ready for your house. Would you mind coming with us and explaining where everything goes?" The man said fixing his blue overalls.

"Um, sure. Give me a second." He said as he walked up the stairs leaving the door open. He walked to Elena's room to see her passed out. Poor girl. He left her a note explaining where she was going and then took off with the men.

Elena awoke a few hours later to the feeling of peeing herself. Elena was confused for a moment until she realized that her water had broken early.

"Shit." She mumbled. "Damon!" She called but with no answer. "Damon!"

There was still no answer. She got up and felt a huge pain and almost fell to the floor. "Stefan?" She called out.

Stefan walked into the room and saw Elena in serious pain. "Elena? What's wrong?"

"Where's Damon?" She asked as Stefan helped her up.

"The furniture guys came to get Damon to help with placement, are you ok?"

Elena shook her head and Stefan looked shocked. "Get me my phone."

Stefan nodded and passed her, her cell phone. She quickly shifted through her contacts and called Damon. There was no answer and she inwardly swore.

"Is Amber still here?" Elena asked Damon.

"No, she left while you were sleeping."

"I need you to take me to the hospital, Damon's not answering." Elena said closer her eyes in pain.

Stefan nodded and helped Elena down the stairs and into the backseat of his car. Elena sat in pain and tried Damon again but there was still no answer.

"Damon, answer your phone, Stefan and I are on the way to the hospital. They're coming Damon. Too early but they're coming."

Elena was starting to freak out. Why couldn't he hear the ringtone or feel his phone vibrating? Stefan stopped and walked into the hospital with Elena.

Damon was placing furniture around the house.

"The bed Mr. Salvatore?" He asked.

"In that room over there and please call me Damon." He said. Damon looked over to the clock that was now being placed and saw that it had been a few hours already. Everything was just about in place and Elena would probably be up soon. Maybe he should call and see if she was up. Damon reached into his pocket and found them empty. He must've left it in his car. "I'll be back." He told the guys around him and walked out to his car.

When Damon got there is phone was flashing with two missed calls. They were both from Elena. Damon gulped. He looked and only saw one voicemail. He listened to it and before it was over he was already running to the hospital. "Damon, we aren't finished yet!" The man called as Damon sprinted into the woods. When he was sure he was out of sight he used his vampire speed to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Where's Elena Gilbert?" Damon asked as he reached the front desk.

"I can't give out that information sir." The nurse said.

"She's going to give birth. I'm the father, please let me see her." Damon said using compulsion not wanting to waste anytime.

"This way sir." The woman said still looking like she was under compulsion. She led him to a small room where he saw Elena screaming. Stefan had Elena's hand and was sitting on a chair beside where she was. Damon walked in and straight towards her.

"Elena. It's me, Damon." He said taking her hand from Stefan. "I know who you are." Elena snapped.

Damon looked over to Stefan and said, "Call Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Mutt, and the witch."

"His name's Matt." Stefan said taking out his phone. "Like it matters right now. Just tell them that Elena went into labor."

Stefan nodded and walked out of the room and started making calls. "I am so sorry I wasn't home. The furniture came early." Damon said to Elena as she squeezed his hand hard.

"I don't care, you're here now." Elena said with a smile. Damon smirked and leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before the doctor walked in.

"Ok, you're ready now, so we're going to get this done and over with fast and with little pain as possible." The doctor explained and looked over at Damon.

"Are you the father?" He asked and Damon nodded. The doctor obliged and 3 nurses walked in and the doctor started to allow Elena to give birth.

Stefan had called all of Elena's friends and family and they were soon in the waiting room with him.

"So she's giving birth right now?" Jenna asked Stefan as she walked in with Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt.

"Yeah, Damon's in there with her." Stefan said as he looked around. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She said she didn't want to come." Caroline said with a frown. Stefan frowned knowing that Bonnie not being here would hurt Elena.

Then Stefan heard a babies cry from Elena's room and a sigh of relief. It either came from Damon or Elena but the screaming started again soon.

"Do you have an idea what she's having?" Caroline asked Stefan snapping him out of his trance like appearance.

"I think she's having a boy and a girl." Stefan said.

"She's having twins? With Damon?" Alaric said with an angry tone.

"Yeah." Stefan said as he heard another baby cry and a whole room gasp.

The last baby had finally come out and Elena was exhausted. She then felt weird for a second and her stomach gurgled.

The doctors gasped as Elena closed her eyes and she felt lighter. "What the hell?" Damon muttered.

"Why is her baby belly gone?" A nurse asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone lose it that fast before." The doctor said.

Damon knew exactly was probably happening. She's having a vampire's baby the blood of it must have healed her, so therefore no baby belly.

Damon thought quickly and compelled each of the doctors and nurses to forget about witnessing this.

Elena opened her eyes feeling fine. It was almost as if she was never pregnant. "What the hell just happened?" Elena asked as the doctors placed her down and walked her bed into another room.

_**Ok, I have to stop there so I can get the creative juices flowing again. Now I didn't want Elena to have a baby belly for a long time so can we just pretend that you lose the baby belly if you have a vampire's baby? Please? **_

_**-Taylor**_


	5. Vampire Babies?

**Here You Go: **

Just Once 

Part Five: Vampire Babies?

"Elena, sweetheart wake up." Jenna said as Damon sat down beside Elena's bed.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes." Elena said groggily.

"Elena, wake up, we can go home. With the babies." Damon said.

"Already?" She said as he flickered her eyes open.

"It's been seven hours Elena." Jenna said as Elena started to sit up and Damon helped her.

"Come on, you can sleep in the car." Damon said as he lifted her up in his arms and Jenna looked at him weird.

"I used to work out a lot." Damon said as walked away from the room and to his car that he had pulled up a while ago. He placed her in the front seat and went off to see his babies. He honestly hadn't seen them yet and he was a little excited. He had only told the doctors the names. Chad and Midnight.

Damon walked down the halls of the hospital and to the nursery. He looked at the all the children and frowned when he couldn't figure out which ones were his own. His eyes examined the room and a male nurse walked out of the nursery and to him.

"You're the nurse?" Damon said almost laughing.

"I'm just trying to get through my full doctors course dude. So which one is yours?" He asked with a frown.

"I have no idea. There are two of them." Damon said.

"Oh, you must be the Mr. Salvatore." He said as he showed him into the nursery.

"Yeah, which ones?" Damon said looking around.

"These two." He said as he pointed to two cribs sitting side by side. Damon looked at the kids and saw the boy with blue eyes and black hair; the girl had brown eyes and a black hair. Damon looked at the boy and it was almost identical to himself as a child.

"He looks like you." A female's voice came in. Damon turned around to see Elena back.

"I thought I put you in the car." He said with a smirk. "I wanted to see your reaction to how they look." Elena smiled.

Damon smiled and looked back to the babies, "The girl looks like you." He said.

"Just my eyes, they both look a lot like you." Elena said. Damon smiled and said, "I am pretty awesome." Elena glared and said, "Whatever, let's just take them home."

"Male nurse." He said as he picked up Midnight and Elena picked up Chad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." He said. Elena frowned but didn't say anything and just walked out with Damon.

"Since when are you Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon laughed. "I never said I was." Elena shot back as they reached the front room of the hospital.

"It's got a nice ring to it though." Damon said as he walked to his mustang. Damon placed Midnight into one of the baby seats as Elena placed Chad in the other. Elena didn't really know how to respond to that and said, "Well can we get home? I bet the babies are tired and I really need some sleep."

"I bet." Damon said as they both hopped into the car. Damon started driving and with in minutes they were at the new house. Everyone was gone and the house was ready to be lived in. Damon looked over to Elena and she was surprised by the size of the house. She had expected it to be big and great but it was perfect. Not to big and not to small.

"Like it?" Damon asked as he slowly parked the car in the driveway.

"It's gorgeous. I love it Damon." Elena said as she got out and walked to the other side of the car and grabbed Midnight. Damon followed behind with Chad. When they got inside they didn't speak but they put the babies in the crib and Elena looked around the house.

"You actually added the splash of purple." Elena giggled as she noticed as she walked into 'their' bedroom and noticed the purple flowers and curtains. Damon shrugged and Elena sat down on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Here." Damon said throwing her some pajama bottoms. "You moved all my stuff in here already?"

"Yeah, everything from the boarding house at least." Damon said as he walked over to the nightstand and turned on the baby monitors. Almost instantly he heard crying. Elena sighed and got up.

"You need sleep." Damon said trying to get her to stay.

"Later." Elena said as she passed him and into the babies shared room. Damon took Chad and Elena took Midnight. They both quickly changed the diapers of the babies and Elena put Midnight in the crib. Without saying anything to Damon she walked to the kitchen. All Damon heard was the microwave going and then Elena walking back in.

"Give this to Chad." She smiled and walked over to Midnight and picked her up into her arms and gave her the bottle. Elena frowned as Midnight showed her teeth to Elena. Then she started to giggle when Damon titled his head at Chad.

"Um, Chad had little fangs." Damon said. Elena giggled and said, "So does Midnight."

"We have vampire babies Elena. I wonder what else will happen?" Damon said shrugging his shoulders and feeding the bottle to Chad. After a few minutes of feeding Damon pulled the bottle away and walked into the kitchen.

"Now his fangs are gone." Damon said as he walked into the room again. "Maybe just like you, when they're hungry their fangs get all pointy."

"It's not when I'm hungry, it's when I get horny, I'm mad or I'm about to feed." Damon smirked and turned to Elena with his face changed as she placed down Midnight. Elena turned and frowned. "Horny, mad or about to feed?"

"Horny." Damon said taking her out of the room. "But not right now, you need sleep."

Elena nodded and she walked to the bedroom and Damon followed her. Elena quickly changed and hopped into bed with Damon not far behind. Damon smirked and placed an arm around Elena and smiled.

"Good night." He said as his hand went down to cup her breast.

"Seriously?" Elena asked as she closed her eyes.

"I told you I was horny and you aren't in any condition to do anything so let me have at least this for tonight." Damon said. Elena didn't respond but quickly fell asleep instead.

OK that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Review! Taylor.


	6. The First Day

Just Once

Part Six: The First Day 

Elena woke up the sound of a crying baby coming through the baby monitor that Damon had set up. Elena cringed and felt Damon's hand still on her breast. She smiled and got up from the bed and walked to the babies' room.

Midnight was fast asleep and she smiled at how pretty she was but it was Chad making all the noise. She picked up Chad and then saw Damon standing right in front of her and she jumped a little.

"How about you don't scare me a two in the morning?" Elena whispered as she brought Chad over to the black changing table.

"How about I walked over her and I had no intentions on scaring you." Damon smirked.

"Then I'd say I was sorry for snapping at you." Elena smiled. Elena quickly changed his diaper but fumbled strapping it back up. She finally got it and put Chad back in the crib. He had stopped crying but he was still awake. Elena rubbed his forehead and he slowly started to drift off.

Damon looked at Elena and brought her back to bed. "Think that they need blood to survive?" He asked. Elena looked over to him and said, "They seemed content with the formula."

"What about sunlight? Vampires can't go in sunlight without a ring." Damon said.

"We'll check tomorrow and maybe it just irritates them. Hopefully." Elena said as she crawled into bed again. "Good night Damon." She yawned and went back to sleep. Damon smirked at her and was still wondering about the babies and how they would react to being half vampire.

Damon just hoped that they didn't need blood or they couldn't go out in the sunlight. Damon got into bed beside Elena and squeezed her close. Elena sighed and cuddled closer to him.

The morning came to soon for Elena's liking and there was another baby crying. She looked over to the clock to see 7:00am. She stretched and walked to see both Midnight and Chad crying. Damon yawned into the room and grabbed Chad.

Damon grabbed him and placed him on the table as Elena did the same with Midnight on the other table. Damon opened the diaper and started to gag. "Oh my god he stinks." Damon said as he gagged more.

Elena laughed and said, "Just clean him up."

"But it's such a horrid smell." Damon said covering his nose.

Elena had just finished up with Midnight and said, "The faster you start the faster you finish."

Elena walked out with Midnight and placed her in the small highchair in the kitchen. Damon really hadn't forgotten anything. She was so pleased with him. She then grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge, put it in the microwave, tested it and gave to Midnight as Damon finally ascended from the room.

"All good?" Elena asked.

"Used my vamp speed and had it done in no time, but the smell was gross."

"Poor baby." Elena said sarcastically. Damon frowned and grabbed a bottle for Chad. Elena smiled at him and saw the sun coming up and when it was fully in the sky she saw that the babies only blinked their eyes and few times at it and frown.

The sunlight was no problem, just a little irritation that could easily pass for a sunlight allergy. Elena sighed in relief and Damon did too. She could easily tell that he wanted these kids to grow up so he didn't have to change their diapers.

Elena fed the Midnight and she tested something again. She took one of Damon's water bottles full of blood and held it in front of Midnight waiting for a response. Midnight had almost fallen asleep in Elena's arms.

Blood was also not a problem. No bloodlust was great for them. They didn't need their children to one day go to school and attack a classmate. Elena smiled and handed Damon his blood because his eyes were changing a little bit.

Elena walked over to the couch and sat down with the silent Midnight and turned on the TV and she quickly burped Midnight. She started to watch a rerun of Friends as Damon walked in with Chad.

"So our babies aren't crazy half vampires." Damon said as he sat next to Elena and Chad started to cry again. Damon frowned at him and said, "What could he possibly be crying about now?"

"Did you burp him?" Elena asked. Damon looked confused and said, "You have to burp him?"

"Yes." Elena giggled. Damon frowned again and started to burp the baby. When Damon didn't hear anything he pulled him back and looked at him.

Chad smiled at Damon and Damon smiled back at him. It was so cute that he smiled to him. The moment was ruined when Chad burped in his face. Damon blinked a few times and Elena quietly laughed.

"I guess better out than in." Damon said and held Chad. Damon was still grossed out by the poop so the burp didn't seem that bad.

It was quiet for a moment and then Elena turned to Damon and said, "What are we going to do when the kids are ten and I look like a cougar?"

Damon never actually though about that, it was an interesting concept actually.

"I'll turn you in five years." Damon said with a smile. "You sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes, five years so you'll be closer to my age and I'll turn you so we can raise the children without you looking like some creepy cougar." Damon said implying that he was promising this too her.

This is going to be one hell of five years. Elena thought as looked down at Midnight who was smiling back at her. Elena smiled and gave her a small squeeze.

The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of both babies crying at the same time. This was definitely going to be one hell of five years.

_**OK, I have really bad writers block for this story and I am sorry if it sounds rushed but I have to get more time to think. **_

_**I might just skip ahead Five years to see what happens because I don't know if I can keep writing about the small babies. Maybe just one more chapter or so but no promises. **_

_**Review!**_


	7. Friends Reactions

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Can't wait for the season finale! This chapter is just in people's reactions to the babies and then I move on to five years later next chapter! Enjoy

X

Just Once 

Part Seven: Friends Reactions

Elena and Damon had finally gotten a full night of sleep and everyone they knew was coming over to see the babies.

"I really don't want them to come." Damon groaned as he threw on a shirt after getting out of bed.

"Yeah, too bad. They don't really want to see you either so…" Elena said putting on a t-shirt and skinny jeans. She was really surprised that she didn't have any baby fat, but that could be part of the vampire baby thing.

Elena heard the doorbell ring and she looked and Damon, "Behave."

"Yes, mom." He said as he rolled his eyes and put on his black jeans. Elena walked to the door and saw Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Anna, Alaric and Jenna standing at the door. Elena frowned when she didn't see Bonnie with them. Elena escorted them in told them to wait in the living room while she got Midnight and Chad.

Damon walked out with Chad and sat down on the couch beside Caroline and Matt and looked over to Alaric who was glaring at him. Then something happened, Damon could read his thoughts. Damon smirked at him and listened in closely.

_Damn it. It's a cute baby. Freaking Damon just had to get Elena pregnant! I thought that vampires couldn't procreate! I didn't even have a clue that Elena was pregnant. Jenna never really brought it up. Why does he get his happy ending and I get a dead wife? This sucks. _

Elena then brought in Midnight and sat beside Jenna and Jeremy. Jenna smiled and played with her.

_That one's cute too! WHY? It's making it so hard for me to hate them because of their father. Maybe I shouldn't hate them for Elena and Jenna's sake. I think Elena asked Jenna to be the grandmother because of her parents. But I'm still going to hate Damon. _

Damon was angered at what Alaric was thinking. He thought he was going to hate the babies because of him. That made Damon frown. How could someone totally hate the babies? He didn't mind them and that was saying something.

Damon just stayed quiet as the rest of the group chatted and he listened into Carline's thoughts.

_Aw, They're such cute babies…_

Then the thinking stopped for a moment and then there was one more quick thought before her mind went blank.

_Matt and I should have kids. _

Damon wanted to laugh at that one. They had only been dating for a year and that's how clingy she'd gotten. Try bringing up that one to Matt. Damon then watched Matt's face and how he was also a little quiet and looked uneasy.

_They look a lot like Damon. Lucky guy gets to be around Elena the whole time. Wait, you're with Caroline, you and Elena are over. Focus! Babies. I bet that Chad was Elena's idea. She told me a long time ago that she loved the name Chad. I bet Damon picked Midnight, he just comes off so ass-like and morbid. _

Damon ignored the rest of Matt's comments because he honestly didn't care. Next moving on to Jenna.

_Who would've thought that I would be a grandma at 29 years old? Well technically not there real grandma but Elena asked me to do it, so it counts. I love the way Midnight giggles. She looks a lot like Damon though but she does have Elena's eyes. _

Jenna's mind went silent for a moment and then another thought came through.

_Oh My God! She has fangs! He-he. I noticed Damon has a set himself. _

Damon took this as a note to pass Caroline, Chad and go and get a few bottles. He didn't stop reading minds though. He had only three more to go. Jeremy, Stefan and Anna. While he heated up the bottles he listened in on Jeremy's thoughts.

_I'm an uncle. Twice! Sweet. I am so happy that it's Damon's and not Stefan's. He would make a lame dad; set curfews and crap while I bet Damon will just give Chad a condom and set him on his way. _

Damon held in a laugh and brought the bottle back and handed one to Elena and then moved on Stefan. He wondered if he could read vampires minds?

Damon focused in on Stefan's mind and when he started to read his thoughts Stefan noticed that something was off and he flew his head up.

_What the hell was that? _

Stefan looked around but shrugged it off and looked back to Chad and Midnight.

_They are sweet. Too bad it's Damon's, and who knew that vampire could procreate? I at least get to be the uncle to them and I'm dating Amber now, so things are starting to look up for me. I don't think I'm over Elena completely but she's happy so I guess I'm happy? _

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's sappy head comments. He really wanted to make a barfing noise then but held it back. Then it was Anna's turn, he really focused and Anna glared at him.

Then he heard a voice inside his head other than his own.

_DO NOT TRY TO GET IN MY HEAD! ~ Anna._

Damon glared over to her and she smiled at him and went back to the looking at the babies.

Soon people started to leave and Damon sighed in relief. When Alaric had finally stopped glaring at him and walked out the door Damon walked Chad his room and frowned and the smell he was giving off. Damon change Chad's diaper and placed him in the crib and took a minute to admire what he had.

Out of all the girls in the world he slept with he had gotten the only one he had cared about pregnant. Damon rubbed Chad's head as he fell asleep with his fangs bearing and Damon smiled as Elena walked into the room with Midnight.

Damon smiled at her and walked out of the room while making an inner agreement with himself that the day he turned Elena would be the day he would ask her the biggest question possible.

X

_**OK, so I am done with this chapter and as I said before the next one will bring you 5 years in the future and could possibly be the last. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. 5 Years Past

I think this is the final chapter, so enjoy.

X

Just Once

Part Eight: Five Years Past

Elena was 22 years old and raising her five year old kids with the help of her vampire boyfriend Damon Salvatore. Around two years ago they had finally decided to try out an official relationship together. Today was the twin's fifth birthday and also the day Damon had promised to turn Elena.

Damon was spooning Elena in the early morning hours, still half awake when he heard the door crack open just the slightest. Damon knew exactly who it was. Chad and Midnight were up and ready for their birthday. They had been waiting all week for this.

Elena stirred when Damon nudged her a little bit and Damon head the little whispers of the two of them to wake up mommy and daddy. Damon smirked and Elena woke up and she whispered to her to stay quiet. He loved how the kids would pounce on them in the morning; it was one of his favorite parts of the day.

"Shh, Middy! Mommy and Daddy are still asleep." Chad whispered as he snuck around to daddy's side of the bed. Chad's hair had grown long and he looked almost exactly like Damon when he was five. The brightest blue eyes and the darkest and fullest black hair of all the kindergarteners.

"Ok, Chad." She whispered back and walked onto her Mommy's side of the bed. Midnight had long black hair that she loved up in pigtails and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"1." Chad whispered. "2." Midnight whispered back. "Three!" They both exclaimed at the same time as they pounced on Damon and Elena. Damon opened his eyes to the kids and grabbed Chad and brought him to him and Elena was laughing with Midnight as she tickled her.

"What are you guys doing?" Damon laughed as he placed Chad back down on the bed as Elena let go of Midnight. The two of them looked at each other and they came and snuggled in between Damon and Elena.

"Do you know what today is Mommy and Daddy?" Midnight asked as both Damon and Elena cuddled into their kids.

"Hmm, Friday?" Damon said trying to tease the kids. He did this often because he had discovered that they had a great sense of humor.

"No…" Chad laughed. "It's our birthday Daddy!"

"Is it really? How old are you guys?" Elena asked as she wrapped Midnight in a hug and leaned against the headboard.

"Well, we're turning five! You should remember that Mommy!" Midnight laughed.

"Yeah! Middy was born first though, but only by a few minutes, right Daddy." Chad said.

"That's right." He smiled. "And what happens today?"

"All our friends from Kindergarten are coming over today!" Midnight said with a smile and Chad added, "And so are the family!"

"We can't keep anything a surprise from you guys can we?" Elena asked. Chad and Midnight giggled and Chad looked over to Damon and said, "Daddy?"

"Yes Chadster?" Damon asked as he ruffled his hair.

"Can you make some of those yummy pancakes?" He asked. Damon smiled and said, "Let me and mommy get dressed and I'll make some."

"Yeah!" Chad and Midnight said at the same time and ran to their now separate bedrooms. Damon laughed and Elena looked over to him. "You love it when they pounce on you."

Damon smirked at her and said, "I prefer it when you pounce on me, naked."

Elena laughed and said, "If anything you're the one pouncing on me." Damon smirked and got up and walked to the closet.

Damon grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Elena followed and grabbed a purple long sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. They quickly got ready for the day and then walked out the living room to see Midnight in a black ruffle skirt and a pink t-shirt and Chad in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

When Damon and Elena walked towards them Midnight stood up and ran to Elena. "Mommy! Can you make piggy-tails?" Elena smiled and quickly put her hair into the elastic bands and then she ran back to Chad and kept playing with what seemed to be a puzzle.

Elena smiled as Damon walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Elena sat on one of the island stools as Damon started making the pancakes. Elena smiled at him and Damon looked to her and smirked. "Are you taking in my hotness?"

"You're an idiot." Elena laughed as the phone rang. Damon smirked at her as she grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Gilbert_

Elena smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey! Elena! Can I talk to one of the kids?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." Elena said. Elena covered the phone and called out for the kids. "Who wants to talk to Uncle Jeremy?" Both Midnight and Chad ran to the phone. Elena passed it to both of them and they shared the phone. 

"Hi Uncle Jeremy!" They both cheered.

The conversation went on until Chad passed Elena the phone and they both ran off to finish their puzzle.

"Hey." Elena answered.

"Hey! We'll be there with Caroline, Matt and Stefan in a few minutes." Jeremy said as he hung up. Elena frowned and Damon smiled as he finished making breakfast. He called the kids over to the table and they started to eat.

Just as Damon started to clean up from breakfast the doorbell rang and the kids ran to the door. Elena walked to the door and Damon had the kitchen clean in about four seconds flat.

"Carowine! Mattie!" Chad and Midnight said as they ran into their arms. Caroline laughed at the way they said their names. She thought it was so cute. Her and Matt had gotten married and Caroline was also pregnant.

Caroline and Matt gave the kids a huge hug as Stefan, Jeremy and Anna all walked into the house.

"Uncle Steffi!" Midnight said as she gave Stefan a hug. "Auntie Anna!" Chad said and added, "Uncle Jeremy!" Everyone gave each other a hug and they all walked inside. They passed their presents to Elena and Damon.

Caroline used to be a model until she gave up the dream to raise her child and American Football recruited Matt and he was in the off-season at the moment.

Stefan was Stefan. Anna had turned Jeremy five years ago so they could be together and were now living out in the woods.

"Has anyone talked to Bonnie lately?" Elena asked. "She's still not returning my phone calls."

"No, she's been avoiding me too. I wonder what got into her." Caroline said sitting on the couch. Elena frowned as she watched the kids put away the puzzle and start up the Wii. They were really smart for five year olds. The fangs had worn off so everything was ok.

Everyone talked for a little while until the doorbell rang. Elena walked over and saw Alaric and Jenna at the door with a few gifts and joined everyone else. Jenna and Alaric had gotten married last year, which made Alaric officially grandpa Rick.

"Grandpa Rick! Grandma Jenna!" The kids smiled as they gave them both a big hug. It seemed that Midnight and Chad just loved everyone.

"Hey guys." Alaric said as he walked into the living room. Chad walked up to Elena and said, "Mommy? Can we open presents now?" '

Elena smiled and said; "Go ahead." The kids quickly ran to the present and started unwrapping them.

From Caroline and Matt they both got the puzzles they had told them that they wanted. From Stefan, Midnight got a headband that she asked him for and Chad got a model racecar. From Alaric and Jenna Midnight got a necklace and Chad got some hockey cards.

Midnight and Chad had told everyone exactly what they wanted and that's exactly what they got. After that Elena grabbed two presents from the closet and brought them over.

Damon passed Chad a box and he quickly opened it to find a cute little leather jacket.

"Yeah! I can be just like Daddy!" Chad exclaimed as Damon helped Chad into the jacket. The room chuckled and Chad added, "Now I can get all the girls in my class."

Stefan laughed, "Just like you Damon." Damon smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Then Elena passed Midnight her box. She opened it and saw her little purple designer dress that she wanted. Midnight smiled and gave Elena a huge hug. "Thanks Mommy!"

X

After a few hours everyone left and Chad and Midnight were tired. Elena and Damon brought them to bed and Elena sat on the couch after.

Damon walked around to Elena and smiled at her. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"I think it's been five years, right. Remember our deal?" Damon asked standing in front of her.

"I think so." Elena smiled. Damon smirked at her and said, "I think you need something first."

Elena cocked her head at Damon as he got down on one knee and smiled at her. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" He asked as he popped out a black box with a blue stone in the middle.

Elena covered her mouth and she felt herself tearing up. Damon smirked at her and she smiled at him.

"Say yes Mommy!" Midnight said with Chad beside her. Elena smiled at them and nodded her head at Damon. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you!"

Damon smiled and slid the ring onto Elena's finger, stood up and kissed her. Midnight and Chad came up and hugged Damon and Elena's legs and she backed off Damon.

Elena smiled at them and said, "Ok, time for bed guys."

Chad and Midnight pouted but walked to their rooms and fell asleep quickly. Damon smiled at her and said, "I think it's time."

"Me too." Elena said still with happy tears. Damon leant down to Elena's neck and took a quick bite before feeding her some of his blood and smiling at her.

"I love you…" He said.

Elena smiled back, "I love you too." Damon smiled and snapped Elena's neck. His now eternal bride.

-The End-

X

Ok thanks for reading! Review GUYS!


End file.
